


Xander Cassanova

by wnelson001



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander dressed as Lord Alessandro Casanova di Venici for Halloween and reaps the benefits of doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with an a writer who wishes to be anonymous

Xander rose from the floor, like a sleek panther unfurling to its full height. He dusted off his elegant blue clothing and straightened his frilly white cravat. "Nothing to worry about, ladies," he said nonchalantly. His voice was deep and tinted with a mellifluous Italian accent.

Buffy was staring at him, openmouthed, and Cordelia was clearly impressed. On the floor behind Xander lay a dead vampire, staked through the heart. Buffy rushed to Xander - as quickly as she could, considering her movement was hampered by an 18th century dress of gorgeous pinks - and flung herself into his arms, half-sobbing.

"There, there, lass," Xander said, wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright, Lady Elizabeth, I have secured thee."

"Wow, Xander," Cordelia said. Her face was glowing with excitement and a sort of admiration she'd never felt for him - or, well, anyone - before. "That was incredible."

Xander raised his eyebrow. "You misaddress me, lass. I am the Lord Alessandro Casanova di Venici. A traveler, like my namesake, and though I find myself in strange locales, I must admit to being partial to those representatives of the fairer sex here present."

Cordy shook her head, unable to keep from smiling. "This is some kind of crazy going on tonight, Xander - er, I mean, milord. But I like it."

Buffy and Xander were not cosplaying, but had indeed transformed into wholly different personas. The mystical costumes they were wearing - an 18th century dress for Buffy, and a Venetian noble's outfit like the ones worn by Giacomi Casanova - had been rented from Ethan's costume shop, and had changed their wearers physically and mentally.

Buffy, or the Lady Elizabeth, pulled back slightly from embracing her savior and said huskily. "My lord Alessandro, you have brought me to safe harbor. Let me... reward your valor." There was no mistaking the tone of her voice, and Willow, about to leave the house to find Giles, paused, turning away from the door.

There was a definite reaction that Buffy could feel in Xander's trousers, and she grinned, kneeling down slowly before him, and rubbing first her cheek and then her hand along his impressive bulge. "Nnnnggghh," Xander muttered. His arousal began heightening, and his pheromones - the natural inheritance of all Casanova males, for they were descended from the line of incubi - thickened the air, perfuming the room with his musk. Even Willow, in her discarnate form, could smell it, it was so strong.

Cordelia swayed slightly, heady with rising lust and desire as Buffy fished beneath Xander's elegant blue and gold waistcoast into his trousers. Her hand closed around the bulbous mass of his cock, which throbbed powerfully in her hot teenage hand, and he moaned.

Upstairs, the musk of the Lord Alessandro Casanova's lusts wafted, and 11 year old Dawn, lying atop her bedcovers, inhaled it. Her young undeveloped flesh prickled, and heat flashed through her. Clad in a succubus costume from Ethan Rayne's store, she sported cute little horns from her temples and a twitching tail, and she'd been touching herself all night, exploring this strange new libido she had. Curiously, she tiptoed out of her room, tail swishing behind her, to the top of the stairs, peeking down at the scene, and gasped quietly as she saw Xander's utterly massive cock, dangling out of his costume's trousers and rising with each throb.

As his dick rose, it expanded and lengthened, firming into a rock hard pillar of long thick cockmeat. Buffy licked her pink lips cutely, she couldn't wait to taste him. Cordelia, Willow - and little Dawn, watching secretly from the top of the stairs - also had their eyes glued to his magnificent fucktool. Veins as thick as one of their little fingers bulged along his shaft in twist crawls up and down his swollen girth. Precum as thick as a marble beaded on the tip of his cumslit, and Buffy darted her tongue at it, licking it off and swallowing it ostentatiously with relish.

Her young fingers stroked up and down Xander's mammoth shaft, which was as thick and longer than his forearm, with plump nuts the size of hen's eggs dangling beneath the root, churning with seed. Her tongue soon followed her fingers' path, as she began cupping his balls gently, kneading the hot sweaty flesh in her smooth palms. Pleasure gurgled in Xander's throat, his eyes hooding, and he grabbed Buffy's head, tangling his fingers in her luscious golden hair.

"Mmmm," the 17 year old girl mewled at his handling, and licked wetly, salaciously up the cumtube along his shaft, with root to crown. Precum leaked down his curved pole, mingling with the trails of drool she left, and then she kissed his dark red, swollen knob, before opening her plush teenage mouth and preparing to engulf him.

Dawn's little eyes widened as she watched. Her big sister was about to give Xander head! Right in front of her two friends! She'd always thought Xander was hot, but even more so now, seeing his huge cock! She imagined it sliding into her own hot lil cunny, and shivered euphorically. Her tail trembled excitedly.

The little 11 year old succubus inhaled, feeding on the sexual energies being released, and her own pheromones released into the air, supercharging the desires and passions of those below.

Cordelia was hypnotized by the sight, her nipples visibly hard through her black top that served to augment her cat-ears hairpiece. She was nearly entranced, breathing heavily but not otherwise moving. Willow, though, was driven practically insane with how hot this was. Her intangible hand darted beneath her ghostly black miniskirt and rub along the crease her plump slit made in her panties, and moaned slightly at the sensation as she watched. Oddly enough as it turned out, she was now glad Buffy had talked her into wearing the skimpy black outfit; it made her pussy easier to access for jilling-off purposes... and maybe it would entice Xander to fuck her too!

Then she remembered that he couldn't... she was an intangible ghost. She whimpered in disappointed pleasure as she rubbed.

Xander shuddered with anticipatory pleasure as Buffy's hot breath blew directly upon his cockhead, and then she was down upon her, her lips framing his engorged knobbing, and stretching wide, wide, and wider, becoming thin pink lines as she engulfed his entire cockhead inside her virgin mouth. "Hunnnngggghhhh!" he groaned.

His precum dribbled like a leaky faucet onto her tongue, and she gurgled it happily down her throat, swallowing the sticky salty fluid. Xander's fingers worked in her long hair as she began sucking on his knob, gently at first, but gradually picking up the pace until she was nursing vigorously. Moans guttered in her throat too, and it was clear she was enjoying giving Xander head as much as he was enjoying receiving it.

One of Buffy's hands stroked up and down his giant fuckpole, and her other cupped his sweaty ballsacks, feeling the fermented jizz roil inside. She lowered her head, swallowing another couples inches of his cock until his head hit the back of her young tight teenage mouth. Willow was rubbing her clit furiously through her ghostly panties. "Do it, Buffy," she urged in a lusty murmur. "Deep throat that delicious cock!"

Buffy, or the Lady Elizabeth as she was now, did just that, plunging her head downwards, so that Xander's hard throbbing dick sank down into the tight swallow of her never-before-used fucktunnel. He grunted and groaned like a wild beast, his head tossing and back and forth as his fingers fisted in her hair. Buffy purred happily, a virgin loving the sensation of having her throat stuffed full of the man to whom she was giving herself.

Her drool ran copiously out between her lips in rivulets down Xander's shaft, more and more of which vanished as she slowly impaled her throatcunt entirely. As her lips closed down around the very base of his immense girth, her nose buried in his sweaty musky pubic hair, Cordy thrashed, collapsing back onto a couch as she juiced just from that intensely erotic sight.

"Ohhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnngggghhhhhhh," was the refrain of her pleasure as Cordy writhed, pleasure cascading through her as Xander's incubal musk filled her nostrils. Her cat ears were askew on her head, and Willow began tweaking one of her pebbly nipples through her black top as she reached a finger beneath her panties to slide into her ghostly but undeniably soaked twat. Unbeknownst to her, she materialized for just an instant, and a hot droplet of her moisture dripped to the floor in a little splash of dew.

Dawn bit her lip to stifle her own moans at the top of the stairs, still unobserved by everyone else. Her lil preteen cuntlet was on fire as she watched her big sister's neck - clearly bulged out by the huge cock lodged within it - began working, Buffy's throat muscles glucking around Xander's dick, milking him for the cock cream she craved with virginal intensity. As her lusts grew, so too did her pheromones, and she felt strong and drunken on all the lust energy seeping into her skin.

Xander's breath left him in a rush as his cock lurched violently into her fucktunnel, and he gobbed hot thick jets of powerful seed deep inside Buffy's virgin mouthtwat. She moaned lewdly, her achingly hard nipples visibly poking through her pink dress, as she gargled down his jizz with nasty obscene sounds that only made the other three girls hornier.

His load seemed endless, his balls pumping rope after rope into Buffy's eagerly swallowing fuckhole, but at least he was emptied, breathing heavily. His fingers still worked in Buffy's hair, which was tangled in sweaty strands now. She moaned happily around his huge pole as he helped her work her throat off him.

His cockhead plopped free of her tightly stretched lips with a wet 'Gluh!' Strings of drool and cum still connected her mouth to his cock for several moments as she blinked proudly up at him. "I hope my lord approves of my reward," she said coyly, "and will continue to reward himself as he sees fit."

She lay back upon the soft carpet, strands of her hair loose and falling across her face as she fixed him with a sultry come-hither look. He grinned cockily at her. "Then spread your fair white legs, milady Elizabeth," he said, "and know the love of Alessandro Casanova!"

Dawn couldn't suppress a hot gasp of desire. His voice was so deep and exotic now, and he was acting so... _dominating_ , and commanding! Her skin flushed with the heat of her lust as she imagined him commanding herself to do all sorts of nasty, lewd things, and her cunny began soaking her panties through beneath her slinky skintight succubus costume that hugged her nearly curveless nymphet form.

Willow had her top partly off, exposing her left tit, and was groping herself openly as she fingered herself with her other hand. She was so incredibly horny; she'd always liked Xander, but now she didn't see how she, or any other woman for that matter, could possibly resist his allure.

Cordelia wasn't touching herself or being touched; instead, she lay back limply on the couch, watching raptly. Her skin was prickled with so many goosebumps that she felt she would explode if someone touched her. She fairly vibrated with the force of her passion as she watched the well hung lad about to couple with Buffy. "Oh, god," she breathed, over and over, too hoarse to be audible.

As Buffy spread her legs, Xander hitched the fine hem of her dress up, revealing the elaborate lacy undergarments women of the 18th century adorned themselves with. He smirked, and in one smooth motion of casual strength, effortless ripped away the impeding clothing. 4 simultaneous gasps of hot desire responded to his display of power, and Buffy's back arched in sublime pleasure as she felt the warm air upon her skin.

Her trimmed patch of womanly fur was glistening with sweat over her dewy, plump and purpled slit. Xander braced his knees into her thighs, and Buffy writhed sensuously as a hot drop of his precum dripped from his cockhead to sizzle wetly on her crotch. "Take me, Alessandro," she murmured heatedly, desperate with lust.

"Ah, _carissimma_ ," he murmured lustily, "I will take you to heights of pleasure which you have never dreamed." So saying, he pushed his cock against her tight slit, and her plump lips parted as he strained to fit his immense knob into her tight virgin canal. Buffy arched her back in electric pleasure at the intimate touch, and her pussy coated his cockhead with her warm sticky fuckhoney.

Xander's strength was gentle but inexorable, and his cockhead pushed into the tight satin of her fucksleeve, stretching her wide around his thick girth. Buffy hissed with delight, and writhed, moaning lewdly, nonstop as he slid more and more of his cock into her incredibly wet, horny pussy.

Dawn watched from her hidden perch, breathlessly entranced by the sight of Xander's huge thick long johnson slowly disappearing inside her big sister's tight virgin hole. Willow was jilling herself furiously, her fingers soaked with ghostly dew as she finger fucked herself madly, moaning loudly. Cordelia twitched and shivered with pleasure just from watching, still not touching herself, her every nerve on fire with lust and desire.

Xander was grunting bestially as he felt Buffy's velvet cocksleeve clenching and gobbling eagerly on his huge dick. She was lubing him liberally with her sweet nectar, and she cried out in delight as his cockhead touched her cervix and his balls squelched wetly into her ass. The eyes of 3 girls were wide and fixed on the coupling teenagers as they began fucking, Xander pulling back his hips to thrust back into the virgin former Vampire Slayer.

With loud smacks of flesh slapping flesh, Buffy bucked her hips back up into his pelvic pounds, frantically jilling herself with his fat cockmeat as he had his way with her. "Yes, Alessandro, yes!" she screamed rapturously as he pummeled her in fast hard strokes. He was holding himself up over her, his cravat jiggling, as she gripped his wrists to steady herself, staring deeply and intensely into each other's eyes as they made hot steamy love.

Their panting was ragged and hoarse, their breaths short as Xander rammed himself balls-deep into Buffy over and over, molding her tight wet teenage pussy into a perfect jackoff sleeve for his immense shlong. The 'Lady Elizabeth' thrashed, loving every instant that she was completely spitted upon his fat long cock, moaning and screaming her obscene pleasure.

Her virginal body seized up with the intensity of orgasm, her eyes clenched tightly shut for long moments, before she began spasming and convulsing. Xander's breath caught in his throat as her incredibly hot and wet cunt began even hotter and wetter, and started squeezing erratically on his big cock as she cummed. "Elizabeth..." he groaned, hammering her relentlessly, and then he could hold back no longer.

He slammed his cock into her nuts-deep again, holding his hips flush into hers as his obese cum factories tightened, and fat ropes of his jizz geysered up his meaty pillar to burst out almost directly inside Buffy's nubile womb. His spunk was so hot and thick, and blasting so forcefully, that she could feel it squirting into her, through her cervix and into her babymaking factory.

"OHhhhhhhnnngngngghhhhhhh!" Buffy's moan of exhilaration spilled out of her as she fell limply back, her mind-shattering orgasms having drained all her energy from her. Xander relentlessly slammed his cock home in hard thrusts that spiked pleasure through her body in twitching aftershocks until he finally spurted his last. "Alessandro......." she murmured, exhausted but happy.

He bent to kiss her plush teenage mouth gently. "Milady Elizabeth," he murmured in that wondrous Italian baritone, and slowly pulled out of her, eliciting a low whine of disappointment from the thoroughly ravished girl as she was emptied of his thick, ecstasy-giving fucktool.

"I hope I get a turn now," Cordelia arched her eyebrow sultrily; still on the couch, she had wriggled herself out of her bottoms, revealing her bare girlhood. Xander's cock, still rock hard and throbbing, now slimed with his and Buffy's mingled fucksauce, answered for him. Cordy shuddered, a spasm of electric lust tingling through her body where she lay on the couch, primed and ready to explode from the hot sight she'd been viewing.

Buffy stretched languidly, sleepily. "Though I regret I am spent, my lord, it is only right that this peasant girl offer herself to slake your lusts."

Upstairs, Dawn's eyes were bugging out. Buffy had just had her brains fucked out, but Xander still wasn't done? No, he wasn't, that beautiful magnificent cock was still a rock hard tower of throbbing meat, ready to plow a fertile wet cunt. She imagined that it was her own cuntlet next, and panted softly with the heat of her imaginings as she watched, her tail twitching madly. Power surged and thrummed through her, as the lust of those below fed her.

Willow, for her part, was still masturbating furiously, eyes glazed over as the continued watching the spectacle before her. She didn't need to breathe anymore of course, yet her tits - both uncovered now - heaved as she rubbed her nubbin vigorously. Ghostly juices dripped down her inner thighs. She materialized for just an instant, again involuntarily, and gasped a hot breathless pant.

"A peasant girl?!" Cordy sputtered indignantly. She paused, licking her lips as she looked at Xander's huge cock, then said smugly, "Well, this 'peasant girl' can do you one better than her, Xander. Er, milord. Fuck my virgin ass!"

Willow cried out at those word, juicing hard all over her thrusting fingers, and Dawn bit her lip to stifle the hot gasp of her lust. Xander just smirked and forcibly spread Cordy's willing legs, spreading her pussy lips wide, but also baring her puckered rosebud beneath. Cordelia was so dripping wet, that her fucksauce had dribbled out of her pussy, running down her ass crack and pooling on the couch, so her asshole gleamed wetly at him.

Cordy's ecstasy made her throat hoarse with her screams as Xander handled her. She was so wound up from watching him fuck Buffy with his fantastic cock, that his strong touch set her off in a chain of orgasmic convulsions, shrieking out as she thrashed. Xander kept a firm grasp of her thighs in his masculine hands and steadied her writhing hips as he pressed his cockhead into her well-lubed ass pucker.

Cordy's scream hitched in a breathless gasp as his obese knob began stretching her hottest tightest tunnel wide open, pushing firmly inside. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" she cried as she felt the head of his pulsing member thrust within her lush heated asshole. Her pussy clutched on nothing, liberally spilling her femcum out between her lips onto the shaft of his pole as he grunted, straining to fit inside her tight virgin ass.

Her asshole pulsed and rippled along his cock as he pushed more and more inside her, inch after inch of his swollen girth straining to fit within her tight horny cock-pocket. Cordy was sweating, her hair in tangles, her cat ears askew, as she writhed and panted and moaned like a bitch in heat. Xander was practically growling with the intensity of his dominant pleasure as he took her willing asshole as his personal plaything.

He pulled back a little bit, eliciting whimpers of pleasure from Cordy, then in a powerful hip thrust, slammed the last several inches of his cock deep into her asshole, his sweaty balls smacking up against her luscious teenage buttocks. "OHHHHHH!" The brunette cried lustily. Her entire body trembled and quaked with ecstasy, and her ass muscles rippled and spasmed along his shlong, milking him as he began swiveling his hips and thrusting in a steady cadence.

His blue and gold-threaded outfit was clinging to his body with sweat now, his hair damp, as Xander fucked Cordy's asshole madly, pumping his tremendous dick inside her climaxing asshole in swift rough strokes as she thrashed and moaned his name. Somewhere in the back of his lust-fogged mind, he supposed that 'Xander' was a close enough, if somewhat Anglicized, approximation of 'Alessandro'.

"Do it, Xander!" Willow urged, her voice husky and hoarse and nearly unrecognizable with the lust thickening her tone. "Pump her shitter full of jizz!"

The Lord Alessandro Casanova di Venici redoubled his pounding, the loud smacks of flesh on sweaty flesh ringing through the house as Cordy's blissful cries echoed nonstop. No other man had ever fucked her asshole, and now no other man would, for none other could hope to satisfy her in the way that Xander was now.

Again and again he pounded in her, his pulsing throbbing member thrusting and sliding deep within her soft hot satin vise. Cordy lost count of her orgasms, only surfing the endless cresting waves of ecstasy until she lost her voice, and her screams became breathy gasping pants of sheer abandon, her boobs jiggling and heaving beneath her skimpy catgirl top.

With a grunt, Xander began unloading his pints of cockslop inside her, blasting her bowels with his creamy cockmilk and lathering her insides white with the froth of his climax. He poured so much of his load into her, that cum began gushing out of her asshole around his piledriver even as he kept pistoning her, a nonstop fuckmachine in the throes of intense climax.

Cordy thrashed and panted, her throat hoarse and raw with her bliss, as he got himself off in her horny teenage ass, until at last he drained his nuts dry with a final heave of his hips into hers. Pleasure guttered in her throat, and she moaned, "Oh god, Xander... that was so _good_... fuck my pussy, please, I need you now!" Her teenage cunt was swollen with desire, utterly on fire for him, from the masterful assfucking he'd just given her with his magnificent cock.

Xander pulled out of her tight ass, groaning as she rippled her muscles along his length on the way out, and positioned his slimy knob on her plump slit. But instead of pushing in, he said, "Turn over, lass. Get on your hands and knees. I'm going to fuck you like a bitch in heat!"

"Xander..." Dawn murmured inaudibly upstairs, her young lil voice heated and passionate. He was so dominant! Her lil cunny quivered hotly, and her flat-chested nipples were rock hard beneath her skimpy succubus costume top. Her pheromones were thick in the air along with Xander's now.

Cordy evidently felt the same way, because she grinned, and did as he commanded, getting on her knees on the couch and holding onto the back of it with her hands. Her pussy was dripping shameless lewd love down her inner thighs, and Xander gripped her waist and began to slide into her succulent wet treasure from behind.

"Nnnnnnngggghhhh!" Cordy moaned, sounding very much like the bitch in heat that Xander was treating her. She humped her butt back into his strokes, sinking several more inches of his thick long cock into her, loving how much his girth stretched her love canal. Xander's throat was grumbling with lewd primal pleasure, the intense sensation of her incredibly wet twat wrapping around his cock and driving him mad.

"Oh god, Xander," Willow moaned, jilling herself furiously still. This was so hot! She wished she wasn't a ghost, so she could fuck him too! But would he even want to fuck her? He already had these two hotties, and one of them had even let him fuck her ass!

But as Xander drove into Cordelia's tight hot pussy from behind, he locked eyes with Willow, a slightly crooked smirk on his face as he openly ogled her even while fucking another girl. Willow shivered lustily, seeing the desire in his eyes, and fondled her tits salaciously for him. He licked his lips, and slammed his pelvis all the way against Cordy's butt cheeks.

Cordy shrieked her delight as she felt him fill her up completely, stuffing her to the hilt with his immense young cock. Xander began pumping his dick in and out of her then, in short hard strokes, never taking his eyes away from Willow's delectable form in her skimpy black outfit, both her tits on full display as she watched him.

Cordy's screams of pleasure were broken up into staccato pants by his rough pounds, and the sticky nectar of her love made each thrust a lewd squelch of his cock into her horny teen pussy. Her body trembled and shook with each slam of his body into hers, and her cat ears - already askew - finally just fell off completely as Xander utterly dominated her cunt with his huge delicious cock!

As he fucked her in brutally hard pounds that skyrocketed her pleasure, Xander let go of her hips and reached around her sides to grasp her succulent tits and knead them. Cordy yelped in surprised bliss, moaning and screaming her rapture. Willow's mouth hung open with passion as she started finger fucking herself again, thrusting her finger into her ghostly pussy in time with Xander's thrusts into Cordy's pleasure-wracked body.

For her part, Cordelia was beyond coherent speech or thought, knowing nothing except the force of Xander's body slamming into her from behind and the massive cock spearing her well-stretched pussy and bringing her nothing except overwhelming pleasure. As Xander began spewing his cockslop into her, her toes curled and her back arched, and she cried out, cumming yet again as she felt his immense teen dick pulsing violently inside her as he flung his hot jizz almost directly into her fertile womb!

Dawn was enthralled. She didn't know which was hotter: watching Xander cum inside Cordelia, or watching Willow jilling off to it. She'd never been attracted to another girl before, but seeing the normally shy Willow, in her all black skimpy outfit and getting herself off watching Xander's fuck session, was sending tingles all along her soft preteen skin.

Xander was bellowing his passion as he spunked, his cum splashing onto Cordy's cervix and spilling through to her womb. He kept thrusting, mercilessly slamming his cock home as he pumped her full of his lust, and Cordy's body was thrumming with the force of her nonstop climaxes.

Finally, as had happened with Buffy before her, Cordelia couldn't take it anymore, and her orgasm-exhausted body just collapsed limply onto the couch. Electric aftershocks twitched through her sweaty teenage form as Xander finishing blowing his load inside her, his every thrust squelching lewdly into her cummy juicy cunt. "Oh Xander..." Cordy murmured devotedly, tiredly, and her limbs flailed jerkily from a particularly powerful aftershock as Xander hilted himself one last time before pulling out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 As Xander's cock sprang free of Cordy's well and thoroughly fucked pussy, Willow licked her lips to see it still in its full glory, steely hard. He had just cummed 4 times and fucked two horny girls' brains out, yet he was barely winded, panting lustily as he looked at her.

Dawn was amazed as well. Xander was a nonstop fuckmachine! A veritable sex god! Her libido was increasing, and she felt swollen with strength and energy, from the unlimited lust flowing from Xander.

"I'm... a ghost," Willow said sadly. She passed her hand through the wall briefly to demonstrate her intangibility. "I can't be touched."

Xander slowly came towards her. "I believe you can, lass... if you want to be. Stories say that spirits can learn to materialize if something they want strongly enough spurs them on." He flexed his gleaming, slimy cock, and a flash of heat surged through Willow.

"Yes... yes!" she murmured, concentrating. She wanted to touch that cock, she wanted to feel Xander's hands on her flesh, she wanted to be fucked by that glorious dick-- And before she quite realized what was happening, Xander had grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. He could touch her! His body was warm against hers, her bare boobs rubbing into his cravat, his hard on throbbing on her bare tummy. "Alessandro," she murmured heatedly, delightedly.

He kissed her, gently, and with effortless strength lifted her up with his grip on her waist. Willow broke off the kiss with a lusty gasp, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered her back down. She had long ago discarded her soaked-through panties while fingering herself, so beneath her short black miniskirt only her trimmed pussy remained, ready to be plowed.

"Take me, Xan-- Alessandro," she murmured again, locking eyes with him and wanting nothing more than to please him, and be joined with him. His cockhead touched her twat, and she shuddered euphorically, her lust dripping wetly down his pole as he lowered her onto his dick. His girth strained to fit into her tight virgin canal, between those plump nether lips, and Willow bit her lip at the phenomenal pleasure the act was bringing her.

"Your wish is my command,  _carissimma_ ," he murmured, his reply a strained grunt of bliss as he felt her virgin pussy slurping his manhood inside, wrapping him in tight hot velvet as he pushed more and more of his long girth into the horny teenage girl. She shivered ecstatically to hear him address her so passionately, and her moans rang in his ears as she began bouncing herself atop him with her legs gripped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"Hrrrrnnngghhhh!" Xander groaned bestially as her eager bucks gradually sucked more of his huge dick into her fresh young pussy. Upstairs, Dawn continued to watch, eyes wide, her plump childish lips ajar and breathless, her flat nipples achingly hard, her little cuntlet quivering moistly, more and more of her pheromones filling the air with sweet nymphet perfume.

Xander picked up the pace, bucking his hips up into Willow's body, and several inches of his succulent meaty cock rammed into her fuckhole at once, eliciting a loud yell of delight from the girl, who was nearly drunken on her virgin pleasure. Her pussy squeezed and gobbled on his teenage cock like a greedy mouth swallowing him down as he stuffed her full of his immense pillar.

Willow was in another world. The long thick curve of his cock was touching places inside her that she'd never known existed. Her juices were flowing freely, dripping down what little of his shaft remained without her pussy, and falling off his balls to plop wetly on the floor. "Mmmmmm!" her moaned cried resonated through her body, her twat humming around his fucktool as he seated himself fully within her fresh soaked cunt. "Xander!" She buried her face in his shoulder, questing beneath the neckline of his cravat and coat and shirt to suck a love bite on his delicious neck, loving the musky taste of his sweaty flesh as they fucked.

Xander gripped her buttocks, squeezing firmly and relishing the yips of delight that wrenched from her, and began fucking her in earnest. Bucking his hips up and pulling her body down, he slammed his cock in and out of her horny pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Willow's moans of ecstasy were panted gasps, muffled by her sucking on his neck, as he pistoned her cunt rapidly and roughly, slamming his thick long johnson in and out of her over and over and blanking her mind with delight.

Her pussy squeezed and rippled convulsively around him, milking him as she burst, juicing hard and thrashing in his arms, her hair flying in sweaty tangles as he hammered her relentlessly, drawing out her orgasm with pound after pound after pound after pound!

Buffy and Cordy were semiconscious, still drifting on seas of mind-shattering bliss, and it looked as though Willow was well on her way to that same state, her lips leaving a dark hickey on Xander's neck as his balls tightened. Fat ropes of jizz gushed up his pole to shoot into the depths of her fertile virginity, and Willow's thoughts scattered in a tidal wave of overwhelming rapture, crashing through her.

Her body shook almost violently in the throes of her climactic pleasure as Xander pumped her, his newest woman meant to slake his lusts, full of fertile babymaking spunk, plowing her furrow deep and hard all the while. He pumped her so full, that his thick potent gunk began gushing out of her pussy around his thrusting dick, dripping down his fat balls onto the floor along with her juices!

When he finally stopped cumming, Willow looked at him worshipfully, her face barely an inch from his. She ran a hand fondly through his dark, sweaty hair, thinking him the handsomest, hottest man she'd ever known, or would ever know again. "Oh gods, Xander," she moaned, twitching as aftershocks jolted through her. "I want to give you my ass." He grinned, and flicked his tongue out to run along her lips, and she trembled with another shock of pleasure. "I'm just as good as Cordy, my asshole is just as hot and tight, and I'm still so horny, I need your cock to stuff me full!"

Xander kissed her fiercely, blanking her mind again with the strength of his passion and lust as his cock, still rock hard and huge, throbbed and pulsed inside her cummy, juicy cunt. Then he pulled her off his cock, grunting as he worked to get his fat cock out of her tight sleeve, and set her down on the floor. "Hands and knees, lass," he said. "I'm going to pound your ass until you pass out like my other two cumdumps here."

Electricity rippled through Willow's whole body at those words, and she obeyed. She couldn't wait! At the top of the stairs, Dawn still watched, her tail trembling and twitching madly. She'd had a crush on Xander for a while, but now she was so unbelievably hot for him, she wanted him to fuck and burst inside all 3 of her virgin fuckholes again and again and again!

The little preteen succubus was distracted from this line of thinking by Willow's lewd scream of happiness as Xander began pushing his fat length between her buttocks. He held her hips firmly, pulling her towards his hips as his cockhead squeezed inside the teenage girl's tight silken viselike sleeve.

Willow was panting raggedly, a bitch in heat just like Buffy and Cordy had been, and goosebumps tingled nonstop along her skin as ecstatic pleasure wracked her. More and more of Xander's cock slid into her virgin ass, and she adored the feeling of his huge manhood stuffing her empty fuckhole! "Faster, Xander," she begged. "Plow me like a good little fucktoy!"

He paused the barest moment in his slow thrust to say, "Your wish is my command,  _carrissima_ ." His deep Italian accent sent shivers all along her skin before she started crying out in pleasure as he rammed himself hard into her tight little pucker. Her small tight hot fucktunnel was no match for the strength of his massive teenage cock, and he plowed into her, the last several veiny inches of his succulent throbbing cockmeat vanishing into her asshole.

Willow screamed her delight, spitted on his fucktool as his balls slammed into her ass, and her whole body vibrated with her ecstasy. Xander began thrusting back and forth, pumping his hips into her butt as he fucked her ass hard and deep. The sensation of her heated velvet sleeve clenched around his piledriving tool was intense and exquisite, and drove him mad with pleasure as he slammed relentlessly inside her virgin ass.

"MORE!" Willow demanded, howling with her climactic ecstasy. Her juices were flowing liberally, soaking her inner thighs and the carpet beneath her pussy as Xander used her willing asshole as his jackoff toy. She was screaming and writhing and thrashing beneath him, her boobs jiggling madly with every slam of his hips into her butt. The loud smacks and and slaps and squelches of every hard thrust resounded through the room and up the stairs to where a very horny lil virgin preteen succubus was listening and watching.

"CUM IN MEEEEEEEEEE!" The teenage girl was barely coherent, but her plea was clear to Xander, whose cock was fairly bulging inside that velvet vise as he got closer and closer to getting off. Their bodies rocked as he pistoned into, a nonstop fuckmachine plowing her furrow and overwhelming her with ecstasy.

Xander reached down now and grabbed Willow's sensitive, overstimulated tits, just as he done with Cordy when fucking the other teen's pussy from behind. Willow shrieked an octave higher, jerking spastically in his hold as he fondled and groped her titflesh. His breathing was harsh in her over her as he pounded nonstop into her ass.

She clenched and rippled her deflowered rosebud around his piledriving fuckpole with virginal eagerness, craving a shot of his cockmilk in her tightest hottest hole. Xander couldn't hold back anymore, and rammed himself into her ass to the hilt again, his balls slapping into her flesh beneath.

Thick, powerful spurts burst into her bowels with all the force of a cannonshot - multiple cannonshots, globs of cum lobbing hard and thick and fast deep inside her horny ass. Willow could barely scream anymore, she was so hoarse with raw ecstasy. Xander's grasp of her boobs had clenched in the throes of his orgasm, and her body locked up again with an even more intense climax as she felt his cock pulsing and jizzing, buried balls deep in her ass.

She collapsed to the floor beneath him as his unending jets squirted again and again, filling her up with his hot cock cream. It seemed hours that Xander was busting his nut inside her fucksleeve tunnel, but at last he dumped the last of his load inside her, and lay atop her gasping.

Willowed lolled, low moans murmuring out from her plush lips. Twitches jolted through her as afterglow warmed her. "Mmmmm, Xander... milord..." she murmured adoringly. "I'm yours..."


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Alessandro Casanova de Venici grunted as he worked his thick long cock out of the blissed-out teenage girl beneath him. Willow moaned lightly in her sleep, utterly exhausted by the pleasure he had brought her. He grinned, wiping the sweat from his brow as he stood up and surveyed the three young women sleeping in the room around him. His cock was still thick and swollen and long, however, and his fat balls were already refilling with more jizz.

He had yet to meet a woman who could keep up with his lusts.

"Hi there."

A sweet little voice had him turning around to see Dawn coming down the stairs. Her long dark hair was in loose ringlets around her shoulders, and two small horns protruded from her temples. A tail swished back and forth behind her. She wore a skimpy two-piece outfit, all bold red and black, with thigh-high heeled boots to complete the ensemble. Her top, which bared her midriff and shoulders, would have shown lots of cleavage, had she any boobs to display. Instead, her clearly hard nipples poked visibly through the black fabric.

"What manner of creature are you?" Xander asked. Though wary, he was unable to deny his attraction to the preteen girl. His cock began throbbing again, becoming rock hard once more.

Dawn realized that his costume must have changed him just as hers had changed herself. Except Xander's memories and identity seemed to have changed too. "I'm just a little girl passing through," she said sultrily, her undeveloped little-girl hips swaying deliberately as she came to him and ran a small hand lightly up the underside of his shaft. "And I couldn't help but notice this nice big cock."

Her lithe preteen tongue darted out of her mouth to lick up the bead of precum marbling on his cumslit; her tongue was longer than a normal human's, and Xander groaned as he watched the evidently horny little succubus bestow kittenish licks upon his thick meaty tool. "I cannot help but notice you, lass," he said, breathing heavily with lust as his cock throbbed beneath her attentions.

"Dawn," she smiled coyly. "My name is Dawn."

"Dawn--" Xander began, but his words were cut off in a loud groan as she opened her plush little kissable mouth and closed her lips around his knob. The little 11 year old virgin was bestowing her first kiss on his magnificent cock, and even as she did so, it was so delicious, she swore that she would never kiss another man - cock or mouth - except for Xander, or Alessandro as he now was.

"Nnnnnngggghhhh!" Xander grunted and growled with deep masculine pleasure as Dawn began sucking and slurping noisily. Her virginity was obvious, yet succubal instincts guided her to expertly blow him. Her long tongue massaged his shaft in her mouth, a few inches of its extra length out of her mouth and layering thick drool on his pole.

He grasped her hair, his hands fisting in her locks as she went down on him, sucking more of his huge cock inside her small preteen mouth. Her mouthcunt was so hot and wet! She was nursing vigorously even as she took more of him into, and she began swallowing eagerly as his cockhead hit the back of her throat.

His precum gurgled audibly down her throat as she began forcing his thick knob into her tight esophagus. She glucked her throat once around the engorged knob, wresting a loud animal groan from him, and then pulled herself off his cock. "Do you like that?" she teased.

"Very much, lass," Xander said. She smirked at him, and placed her hand on his chest, gently pushing him back onto the carpet next to the sleeping Willow. His cock sprang up above him, a mighty pillar of masculinity slimy with the juices of three teenage girls and the drool of a preteen succubus.

Dawn straddled his face, and hooked her finger in the thin crotch strip of her tight short shorts, revealing her pantyless cunny, which dripped nymphet nectar onto his face. He licked his lips, tasting her and wondering at how wet and horny she was, as she leaned over and began swallowing his cock down her 11 year old throatcunt again.

"UNGH!" he shouted in bestial bliss, his cock lurching in her throat, and he began licking eagerly on her tasty little pussy. Dawn moaned around his girth as she sucked, the sweet breathy cries of a little virgin girl desperately in heat.

He reflexively bucked his hips up into her face, sinking a few inches of his huge dick down her throat, and Dawn moaned in surprised rapture as she felt his thick pulsing knob force its way down her throat. She began grinding her horny bald lil pussy on his mouth as he kissed and suck and licked noisily on her cunny, and moaning as she nursed on him.

She was so eager and horny in blowing him, that Xander couldn't hold back, and burst his load into her mouth. Hot salty jizz torrented into the back of her throat, and it was so musky and delicious that Dawn juiced right then. Her little body quaked in the first orgasm of her young life, her pussy clutching on his face and smearing him with sweet lil-girl honey, as his spunk gushed down her eagerly swallowing throat.

Gargling moans came from her as she lustily swallowed his load, as she tried to moan his name, but his jizz kept coming, spewing hot creamy seed into her mouth. She was bucking on his face as she cummed, showering him with more and more nymphet nectar as he kept licking and frenching her delicious lil cuntlet.

They were entwined in hot steamy orgasmic lust for a long while, before Dawn finally stop trembling, and the last of Xander's seed shot down her throat. "Mmmmmmmm," she moaned nastily around the last jet of his jizz. "You taste soooooo gooooood!"

"As do you,  _carissimma_ ," Xander replied, his voice muffled by her bald wet delectable lil twat. She mewled happily as he licked up and down her plump young pussy lips.

"You wanna stick something else in my lil pussy, don't you?" she teased. "You wanna fuck me, don't you?" His cock gave a hard twitch, slapping lightly into her face, at her coy words. "Well, you're in luck milord, cuz I want to jill myself on your toy."

She pulled herself off him and turned around on his body so that her juicy lil cunny dripped hot sweet love onto his cockknob, which throbbed and pulsed below her. With one small hand she held his shaft in place, and his precum and her dripping nectar running in rivulets down his pole soaked her hand in glistening slime.

Xander was treated to the glorious sight of this little girl's tight lean young body descending upon his cock, her head arching back with ecstasy as his cockhead pried apart her young virgin lips to strain into the tight hot ring of her wet silken canal. "Mmmmmmmmmm!" she moaned lewdly, her juices dripping down his shaft as his knob pushed into her cuintlet.

He groaned and panted, sounding bestial in his lust, and his broad hands came up to seize her hips. Dawn shuddered with pleasure at his strong touch, and he steadied her as she lowered herself further upon his dick. Inch after inch of his incredibly thick long sausage sank within her lush soaking folds, and Dawn tossed her head back and forth in the throes of her intense pleasure, her dark hair flying.

"HNNNNNGGGGHHHH!" Their shared cries mingled together as his balls squelched gently into her soft little round ass. She had hilted his cock completely within her tight virgin fucktunnel! She began grinding and bouncing, slowly at first, riding his immense cock that stuffed her hot horny virginity so fully.

The sight entranced him, her eyes hooded and glazed, lip bit in concentration and bliss as she bucked atop him, literally getting off on the huge fat cock that was nuts deep in her little preteen cuntlet! His hands rubbed up and down her hips as he began bucking up into her downward strokes, and she hissed in surprised rapture as he began thrusting up into her as she bounced and swayed.

"Dawn," her name guttered in his throat, " _carrissima..._ " Their hips squelched and slappy lightly together as they fucked. Xander had never had the hots for a little girl before, much less imagined he'd fuck one, yet here he was with a little 11 year old succubus riding him cowgirl, and it was the most exquisitely pleasurable pussy he'd ever fucked!

His cravat was thoroughly crooked now, from the heat and intensity of all the fucking he'd done, and as Dawn whooped and fucked herself madly on his cock, he realized he no longer cared. "Oh gods yes!" he roared, and began pounding his cock madly up into her pulsating twat.

She cried out in ecstasy, and exploded wet nymphet cum all over his pistoning dick, making her lush lil tunnel even slicker with her fucksauce. Her cockpocket pussy spasmed and rippled on his cock as he pounded up into her climaxing girlhood, and her hands scrabbled for purchase in his chiseled abs through his blue and gold shirt as she sought to steady herself.

Through her orgasm, Xander kept his grip firmly on her hips, holding her in place atop his dick as he fucked up into her convulsing lil form again and again. He couldn't hold back any longer, the tightness and wetness and heat of her orgasming pussy and her delicious lil body bouncing atop him, and her face screwed up into expressions of intense ecstasy...

Jizz burst out of his cock deep inside her pussy in powerful geysering shots. Each flung wad of his spunk was so fat and full that his cock bulged even larger with every spurt. She was so young and tight that they could feel his every vein and ridge compressed in her satiny canal as they cummed together, sharing sweet wet steamy lust on a tidal wave of rapture.

When Xander had finally flung his last glob of fertile musky cockslop, he lay gasping on the floor, watching Dawn loll atop him, dazed with shared euphoria. "Mmmmm, Xander!" she exclaimed. "I mean..." she giggled. "Milord Alessandro!" Calling him 'my lord' felt good, and  _right_ ; she wanted to belong to him.

"You are amazing,  _carissimma_ ," he said, his Italian baritone washing over her in tingles.

"You bet I am," she giggled again, the sound both cute and intensely erotic. "Now my butthole's feeling all empty and lonely." Xander's eyes widened; was this precocious little nymphet actually wanting him to fuck her tiny virgin ass?

Dawn's actions answered his question, because she pulled herself off his cock, shaking slightly on unsteady legs, and turned around, still standing over him, and wiggled her buttocks at him. He reached up to smack that cute lil ass in the super short mini-shorts that barely covered it, and Dawn lowered herself again so that his obese knob touched lightly on her cutely puckered rosebud.

"Mmmmmmmm," Dawn said, her eyelids fluttering. Her entire body was tingling outwards from her asshole, just from his cockhead barely touching her tight hot sensitive entrance.

"Dawn," he murmured, and his intimate whisper turned into a low guttural groan as she bore down on him, letting his huge fat cock lodge within her pucker. She gasped and moaned as she felt his large log push into her incredibly hot, fantastically tight lil love tunnel.

"Oh, Xander!" she cried breathily, and trembled with such hot pleasure that she swayed and nearly fell over; fortunately Xander caught her hips in his grip, holding her steady as she sank herself slowly down on his pleasure stick. She was so small and tight; her asshole held him in a viselike grip gloved in hot soft silk, and slowly inch after inch strained and pushed inside her heated tunnel.

Dawn was shaking nonstop, purring with ecstasy as she felt his huge cock stretch her tight little asshole open. She loved the way his dick felt in her, and couldn't wait to have him balls-deep inside her rosebud! Over and over she murmured his name, mewling with pleasure as her juices trickled down her inner thighs.

"Nnnnnngggghhh!" Xander's rapture was a growl of triumph as his balls squelched into Dawn's soft supple body, the leathery sweaty flesh of his cumsacks rubbing on the bottom of her slit and being covered in her dripping juices. Dawn's extra-long succubal tongue hung out, her mouth parted, her eyes glazed from delight. He was so big, and she felt so wonderfully full!

"Fuck me!" she demanded breathlessly, and together they began bucking against one another. Slowly at first, straining to thrust his fat long piledriver in and out of her asshole, their pace soon accelerated, and Xander watched her cute tail twitch and jerk spastically around as she screamed out her lil-girl bliss.

Before long, he was slamming his cock up into her spasming asshole just as hard and quickly as he had been fucking her pussy only minutes before, and Dawn was shrieking her ecstasy as she bounced eagerly, writhing in Xander's grasp of her slender girlish hips. Her sweet nectar was flowing freely, staining her older lover's balls as they dribbled from her cunny, and her pussy was clutching and rippling on nothing in the throes of her orgasmic pleasure, just from being fucked up her virgin ass!

Xander was in another world. Dawn's little succubus ass was the hottest tightest lovetunnel he'd ever fucked; it undulated and squeezed and clamped on his immense girth, and he was scarcely away of anything but pounding up into her in a hard fast steady rhythm, feeling and seeing and hearing her body bucking atop him as she cummed and kept cumming.

He was grunting and gasping and groaning, her name panting out from his lips as he fucked her nonstop, and her cries were incoherent as she tried to frame her lover's name. With one hand he grasped her tail, and Dawn stiffened as ecstasy shocked through her as he gripped her sensitive tail, moaning lewdly as only a little girl in heat could.

As she shuddered and thrummed on him, Xander finally released his load, jizzing full force into the depths of her tiny tight lil ass. His cock pulsed and bulged obscenely inside her tight gobbling asshole as her horny fucktunnel eagerly swallowed his jets of jizz, milking him for every last drop.

Dawn's shrill screams and his deep lusty bellows were perfect counterpoint to each other, harmonizing with muscular flesh slapping sweaty preteen flesh as he relentlessly hammered his spunking dick home inside her sweet lil butt. The little 11 year old succubus collapsed backwards, falling back onto his torso as his dick kept flinging globs of hot seed inside her puckered ass, and Xander wrapped his arms around her, holding her delicious little body to him. He felt her thrashing and writhing in joyous climax upon him as he kept squirting fat long ropes of cockslop, filling her preteen butthole up with teenage cum!

Even when Xander's copious load - multiple pints of cum - had been blown completely inside her, Dawn still convulsed from several long moments, aftershocks jolting through her until she finally settled, stretching languidly atop him. Cute, erotic lil moans murmured from her lips as she felt his big dick still plugging up her thoroughly deflowered ass.

It was then that, across town, Giles had discovered what was happening, and had broken the spell. A surge of energy whispered through the room, and suddenly everyone was themselves again. Willow lay on the floor, solid and alive, with a ghost cosume draped over her, and Buffy stirred.

Xander suddenly realized he was balls deep in an 11 year old girl's ass! "Dawn!" he cried apologetically, and started to pull out, but she tightened her asshole around his cock, gripping in tight hot velvet

"Oh god, Xander," she panted. "Don't go! You make me so horny, my cunny's so wet, I need you to fuck me again, please!" Xander gaped, then grinned; he couldn't believe how insatiable this young little preteen girl was, but he loved it!

He pulled her off his cock and rolled them over so that she was on her stomach. She moaned lewdly, her hard nipples rubbing onto the carpet through her skimpy black top, and gasped heatedly as Xander spread her legs, revealing her asshole leaking cum and her soaked plump-lipped slit.

His big fat cock plopped on her ass crack, and he teased her a bit, hotdogging her back and forth, listening to her moan passionately and writhing sensuously beneath him. "Fuck me, Xander, what are you waiting for?" The moaned plea of desperate lust whimpered from her lips.

He grinned and smacked her little ass cheek lightly, wresting a giggled moan from her, then pushed his cock slowly between her nether lips into her no-longer-virginal love canal. The effect on Dawn was instant, and electric; she was so worked up from being fucked three times already by his huge dick, that her whole body seized up for long moments in an intense orgasm as soon as he thrust into her cuntlet again.

Then her young nymphet body started spasming, her limbs flailing and twitching jerkily in the uncontrollably throes of her wild passion, but Xander's weight atop her steadied her as he slid further into her convulsively rippling pussy. She was absolutely soaking, so much so that he was able to sink himself into her relatively easily, despite his size and her tightness.

The little girl shrieked her pleasure, her mind utterly dominated by the euphoric climax that came from feeling his huge cock stuffing her bald twat and feeling his heavier muscular body on top of her, heaving into her as he pounded his fucktool to the hilt inside her! Xander loosed a low, shuddering gasp of hot euphoria as he felt himself sink fully inside her succulent lil wet cuntlet, his balls squelching wetly into her soft supple flesh.

Then he began fucking her, pistoning his cock in and out of her preteen twat as she screamed and convulsed in delight beneath his weight. Obscene squelchy, slurpy sounds arose from his hard slimy cock pummeling her tight wet pussy, and it only made them hotter, to hear the very sounds of their intimate joining as they fucked.

She tried to cry out his name in joy, but only incoherent moans panted from her plush lil mouth as he pounded her into the floor. He was resting himself completely atop her, supporting himself by his elbows to either side of her dark-haired head as he pounded away, and she could hear his harsh breathing in her ear, which only drove her wilder with delight.

Her pussy clutched and tugged and rippled on his piledriving fuckpole, completely enveloping his shaft in hot tight wet silk as she kept climaxing. Her mind was blanked, feeling nothing but overwhelming pleasure as he fucked and fucked and fucked and fucked her horny lil pussy!

Xander wasn't sure if the lil girl writhing beneath him was having one continuous long orgasm, or a bunch of consecutive ones in a cascading wave, but either way she was clearly enjoying having her brains fucked out. He certainly enjoyed it too, as he rammed her deep and hard, sweating copiously so that his blue and gold clothing clung to his skin.

Over and over his fat long cock  _shlick_ ed and  _shlurp_ ed into her wet young pussy, and over and over she climaxed and thrashed, completely wracked with bliss as he slammed into her. When Xander finally cummed, he exploded thick long ropes of his jizz inside her pussy, gushing rivers of hot seed into her core and giving her the treat of cockmilk she had always craved without ever knowing it before this night.

When his nuts were drained dry, and they were finally spent, he lay atop her small beautiful body, breathing heavily. She sighed happily. "Mmmm! Do that again!"

"Again?" Xander panted, grinning. She truly was insatiable! He'd finally met a girl who could keep up with him!

"What, you're not tired out already, are you?" she teased.

"No, babe," he laughed. Cordelia was watching them from the couch, and Willow was sprawled next to her, having discarded her ghost costume and lazily jilling herself as she watched. Buffy was standing on unsteady legs next to the couch, grinning at them.

"We should have Scooby Gang orgies more often," Dawn said slyly, throwing a smirk over at the other girls, who laughed and agreed. "But right now, Xander is mine!"

And she fucked him all over again.

 


End file.
